


Sam Sold His Soul

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would have thought Sam would have learned by now that cross roads deals were never really worth. They ended up hurting much more than they helped. Nevertheless, Sam made a deal without letting anyone else know. Because if Dean knew, his ass would have been toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Sold His Soul

You would have thought Sam would have learned by now that cross roads deals were never really worth. They ended up hurting much more than they helped. Nevertheless, Sam made a deal without letting anyone else know. Because if Dean knew, his ass would have been toast.

Gabriel woke with a start. Well, perhaps woke is the wrong word. He...came back to life. One minute he was nothing, and the next he was being slammed into his vessel. Immediately, he used what mojo he had to feel out everyone. What he found was immensely disheartening. Bobby was gone. Cas was gone. And Sam was gone. Which meant...

Gabriel sighed, it meant Dean was all alone.

Against his better judgment, he waited a few days to rebuild his strength. He would be no use to anyone if his grace wasn't strong enough to do anything. And dealing with a Dean who was mourning 2 family members and an angel would take all the strength he could muster. It took about 2 weeks, but he was finally ready to face the music, as they say. He didn't think it would be literally.

\------

Dean was sitting in a grungy motel room in the middle of Texas somewhere between Amarillo and Lubbock. Which meant he was in the middle of nowhere. Glass bottles were scattered around him, labels advertising Jack, Jim, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose. Apparently, Dean had seen Coyote Ugly too many times.

The music blaring unbelievably loud was not in the human’s usual repertoire. In fact, it was everything Dean hated. Some longhaired boy crooned an emo tune about self-conclusion.

“Hey Dean-o. What’s crackalackin?” Humor was the best medicine after all.

Dean simply looked at him, then took a long pull from a container that cautioned “do not ingest.”

Gabriel immediately yanked the bottle away from him. “What the hell, Dean? Are you trying to kill yourself.”

“The rest stopped working.” Dean slurred, failing in his attempt to sit up.

Simultaneously feeling annoyed with and sorry for the lonely human, Gabriel brushed his finger against Dean’s forehead, hoping he would sleep off all the alcohol and maybe some of the misery.

While Dean slept, Gabriel turned off the music and did his own form of research. He sat silently on the other bed, feeling out everyone he could think of. He contacted Uriel, Raphael, and even some of the nicer demons he knew. Each told the story of Castiel’s rise to power, then failure, and of Bobby’s sad death. But none knew what happened to Sam Winchester, which was good, in some respects. It meant that he wasn’t anyone’s vessel, and wasn’t serving time in hell, among several other things. But where the hell was he?

Gabriel turned to the Winchester Gospel for answers. And there it was.

It was not a recently developed Winchester trait. In fact, this one went all the way back to dead old dead. Sam had made a crossroads deal. Sam had sold his soul.

But why?

Dean finally woke. He attempted to sit up and immediately laid back down. Not only did his head hurt like a mother, but his throat was raw and his stomach burned.

“I wouldn’t suggesting moving too much.”

He looked up to see who it was. “Aw…fuck.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Apparently, Gabriel’s ‘caring’ voice was ‘sarcasm’. He snapped, a glass of water and two aspirin appearing on the bedside table.

“Thanks…” Dean murmured. “Now go away.”

“No can do, kid. You’re stuck with me.” Gabriel sat next to Dean. “I have an important question for you, though.”

The Winchester took the pain killers and sighed heavily. “What.”

“When did Sam leave?”

Dean stilled. It didn’t even look like he was breathing. Gabriel was about to check his pulse when he finally spoke. “A few months ago.”

“Shit.” Dean looked at him expectantly. Begrudgingly, Gabriel answered. “That’s around the time I came back to life.”

Hangover and all, Dean flung himself at Gabriel, fists flying.

\------

The two beings cohabitated in relative silence for the next few weeks. Gabriel felt guilty. Dean missed his best friend and his brother and his father-figure. All in all, both of them were miserable.

“Hit me.” Gabriel said out of the blue one night. They’d slept all day, and the darkness was starting to get to him. So was the hostility.

“What?”

“I said. Hit me.” Gabriel almost smirked at Dean’s ‘are you crazy’ look. “You hate me. I hate myself. We might as well do something about it. So. Hit me.”

Dean said nothing. He simply looked down at his hands.

“Oh, come on, Dean-o.” Gabriel goaded him. “You know you want to. I mean. I’m not as old or crabby as Bobby. And I’m not tall and lean like Sam. And I sure don’t love you as much as Cas did. And—”

At Castiel’s name, Dean shot up and slammed Gabriel against the wall. “Don’t. Say. His. Name.” He warned.

Gabriel quirked and eyebrow up. “Whose name? Castiel’s?”

And that’s all it took. Dean threw a punch at the angel’s stomach, kicked his shins, and damn near strangled him. After about ten minutes, he finally slowed, tiring out too quickly.

He stepped back just enough to see the look on Gabriel’s face. It was the saddest he had ever seen the trickster look. And as much as he hated him, no one deserved to look that sad.

Gabriel nearly yelped when Dean’s lips came crashing down on his.

Dean pulled away just long enough to rip his shirt over his head. Any protest Gabriel had flew across the room with the shirt. This was probably a bad idea, but neither one of them was going to stop it.

With a snap of the angel’s fingers, their clothes were off. It caused Dean to pause for a moment, but he quickly recovered and brought Gabriel on top of him on the bed. He was about to snap his fingers again when Dean stopped him.

“No lube.” He murmured against the angel’s lips. “Like it rough.”

Dean grabbed Gabriel’s cock and guided it to his entrance. The angel hooked his arms under Dean’s knees and thrust hard.

Both men were silent, with the exception of the occasional grunt. The fucking was just that: fucking. It was rough and would have hurt both of them under other circumstances. But Gabriel was an angel. And Dean was too far gone to care.

They came together and immediately put distance between them.

\------

Gabriel was lost in thought when, suddenly, Dean slung his arms across the angel’s chest.

“Mmmm, Cas…” Dean’s words were muffled, but Gabriel heard them none-the-less.

That’s when he figured out everything that had been plaguing him for the past year. Sam hadn’t intended to bring him back. He’d wanted a different angel. He’d wanted to bring Castiel back. For Dean.

But the crossroads demon had given Dean the wrong one.


End file.
